


Break Time

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spinel - Freeform, Spinel x Steven, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, They Hug, it’s wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: While the gems take a rest from their busy day of rebuilding the city, Steven invites Spinel to watch the sunset together.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Spinel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Break Time

It was a month or so after the whole Spinel incident, and the crystal gems, along with Steven gathered everyday at the site that had been destroyed by the injector a few weeks back. 

Every time, they’d work on something new, which Spinel found kind of  _ pointless _ since she thought they’d make more progress by working on thing at a time. But Spinel didn’t make the rules!... Garnet did.

This all started when Steven had insisted that Spinel would help to rebuild the damaged city. She didn’t really have a choice… did she? Not really.

After all, she _ is _ the one who wrecked it all, but we won’t talk about that because it gave her this feeling of overwhelming guilt when she thought of it. 

Everyone just seemed to ignore the fact that just a few days ago, Spinel was here, and she didn’t have good intentions… the pink gem truthfully didn’t know how to feel about that.

That is one thing she adored about her new friends on Earth. They were so forgiving, especially Steven. Spinel was very grateful for that.

Spinel and her stretchy limbs really did come in handy when it came to handling heavy duty supplies, or lifting heavy objects and what-not. When she wasn’t helping Steven since he was human and needed help with a lot more than the gems, she’d kinda just stand by, waiting for one of them to call her over. Everyone has asked for her help, except Garnet. 

Over that time, Steven and Spinel had become good friends. Spinel was still guilty about this whole thing, but Steven would always reassure her that she’s a different Spinel now, and that they’ve all moved on. 

When she had been called by Pearl, their interactions were very minimal. She’d simply call her over and state what needed to be done, but she was polite about it. Spinel would try and crack a joke here and there to break the awkward tension, but she later learned that Pearl didn’t get most of them… then she’d end up having to explain them which kinda ruins it.

  
  


When Amethyst needed assistance, (which wasn’t very often) it’d usually be for something like handing her objects while she worked on something, though Spinel wasn’t good for this since she didn’t know which tool was which because of not having much Earth knowledge.

There were a few other gems helping out as well. She recalls Steven introducing them the right way this time, and there was Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot. They usually helped with the really tall things, so Spinel hasn’t interacted with them very much yet.

But right now, it was ‘break time’. Spinel has been hearing that word a LOT since the past few days that she’s been here, and she truthfully didn’t understand the point of it. 

All of the gems gathered on the top of the hill where the poisonous injector once sat, (Spinel really didn’t like coming here at first but she’s gotten used to it,) and they all...‘relaxed’. Did Spinel understand the concept of relaxing? Not really, but these people would NEVER miss their precious break time. 

On the very first day of rebuilding the city, Peridot had found her glancing at the resting gems with a very confused expression, and told her to ‘Get used to it,” before going to take a spot next to her blue friend on the Earthy floor that consisted of patches of grass and soil.

They used to have break time back at the temple, but since the grass recently has begun to regrow, Garnet insisted that they did it up here now.

Usually, after break time it would be dark out, so they’d go back to their projects, clean up, then head to the temple for the rest of the day.

Spinel kind of just stood back during this time and watched as all the pre-occupied gems busied themselves with something. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all day close together, peacefully gazing at the setting sun. 

The ocean was basking in the dimming sunlight, and it gave a perfect view for its peers. They all gazed intently at the daily disappearance of the Sun below the horizon, just like Spinel did herself. She started realizing it more and more after each sunset that she too, enjoyed Earth’s beauty.

Steven usually took a spot next to the gems, but this time, he chose a more distant spot as his place to settle down. Spinel’s gaze had fallen on the boy when she caught him motioning for her to come to him in her peripheral vision.

Spinel tried thinking of all the things he could possibly need help with at this time and ended up fruitless, but still abided by his requests reluctantly.

When she got closer to him, he smiles before speaking up. 

“Hey, Spinel! I wanted to thank you for helping out today,” he said with a bit of hesitance in his tone, but he kept his smile. Was he intimidated? By her? 

If anything, she was intimidated by him! Which would be the best explanation as to why her heart raced when they’d interact, even for the briefest moments. It made Spinel feel bad when suddenly she wasn’t able to look him in the eyes anymore, so she averts her gaze with a sheepish smile, down to the soil that had little spread out patches of grass growing in it. 

“What are friends for? It’s only right that I help anyway.” Spinel finally spoke, possibly for the first time that day. She had stuck to nods, and quick “Mhmm”’s for the day. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch the sunset together? Just you and me,” he spoke out again, this time with more confidence. 

Spinel’s eyes slightly widened, and her gaze flicked up to meet his after he spoke. His smile was softer now, and he watched her expectantly, waiting for a reply.

The pink gem was slightly taken aback by this. She felt unworthy of watching the sunset with Steven Universe. 

“I don’t see why not,” Spinel shrugs before her hands fall lazily to her side. 

Steven’s gaze softened when she answered. Then, he opened his arms. 

  
  


… 

  
  


_ A hug _ .

He was asking for a hug.

Spinel doesn’t have much experience with those. Her pigtails shot up in alarm when he leaned closer to her, then his arms were around her, pulling her shoulders and chest to hold them against his. 

She gasped sharply, holding her arms out behind him for a moment while her numbed mind processed the affection before wrapping her arms around him in return. She hummed quietly into his shoulder.

She didn’t want it to stop, but she naturally pulled away when he did, but he kept his hands gently cradling her arms. That’s when her cheeks began to burn. 

She looked up at him with a confused expression, and his gentle smile turned into a chuckle at her reaction. Spinel didn’t get what was so funny, but went along with it anyway.

After a few seconds or so, Steven pulled away and suddenly got down on his knees and pressed his face to the soil. Spinel stepped back a bit to allow him room before a fuller patch of green grass sprung right before them. 

Steven then plopped down on the new patch of grass, and patted the space beside him, beckoning for the pink gem to sit beside him. 

So, that’s what she did. She sat a few centimeters away from him, and quickly stole a glance and found Steven who focused on the gentle waves of the ocean. Spinel gazed with an empty expression off into the sunset as she tried to process what had just happened. The two of them were relatively quiet for the rest of the day. 

  
  


Spinel tried thinking of other things, like what kind of work they’d do tomorrow, or about when they would be finished repairing the whole entire thing. 

Truthfully, she didn’t know the answer to any of these questions. She suddenly found it hard to focus, and only the feeling of calmness kept returning. 

She felt warmth cascading over her as she replayed the hug in her mind over and over again.

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, I did it again... anyways!! Please leave your feedback on what you thought of the story! Check out my other Spineven fanfics on my profile if you want! ^^ let me know if you want me to make more! Thank you for reading!! ❤️❤️


End file.
